wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Miz
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 3 in. |weight = 231 lbs. |from = Cleveland, Ohio |signature = Skull Crushing Finale |first = WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} The Miz is a WWE Superstar who went from reality TV star to one of the most egotistical individuals in sports-entertainment history. In WWE All Stars, The Miz is an unlockable character, classed as a Grappler. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Mr. Perfect for the title of Perfectly Awesome. Among the Path of Champions, he is an opponent in two different paths. First, The Miz and Big Show compete in a Triple Threat Elimination match for the sixth stage of Path of Champions Superstars, then tag teams with former partner John Morrison in the third stage of Path of Champions Tag Team. Biography :If you ask the self-proclaimed "Awesome One," all the ladies want him and all the guys want to be him. And, quite frankly, it's hard to argue otherwise. :''A devoted WWE fan his whole life, Mike "'The Miz" Mizanin competed on the fourth season of "Tough Enough" in hopes of winning a contract to become a WWE Superstar. After finishing as the runner-up, The Miz didn't give up on his dream and continued to train once the "Tough Enough" competition ended. Now, his hard work is being rewarded as the reality TV alum with the frat boy looks, sophomoric humor and explosive intensity is living out his dream as a Superstar in WWE. :The Miz was first introduced to TV audiences as one of the seven strangers on The Real World: Back to New York, "the 10th season of MTV's popular and groundbreaking reality show. Since then, The Miz has certainly made his rounds on the reality TV circuit. He's been on four seasons of the Real World/Road Rules Challenge, The Inferno, The Gauntlet, Battle of the Network Reality Stars, and recently as a competitor on a special edition of Fear Factor. :''Alongside John Morrison, The Miz won the WWE Tag Team Championship, defeating Montel Vontavious Porter and Matt Hardy on SmackDown. The "Dirt Sheet" duo dominated WWE's tag team division as well as WWE.com's Original Series with their irreverent antics and shenanigans until they were split apart with the 2009 WWE Draft. Since then, Miz went on to win the United States Championship and the Unified Tag Team Championship, covering himself in gold ... but the egotistical Superstar wouldn't rest until he had the WWE Championship in his grasp. :''The Miz won the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match in July 2010, earning a WWE Championship opportunity at the time and place of his choosing. The "Awesome One" was seldom seen without his red Money in the Bank briefcase for months following that pivotal victory, reminding whoever held the WWE Championship that it was only a matter of time before The Miz would strike and take what he believed was rightfully his. :''On the November 22, 2010, edition of Monday Night Raw, The Miz finally made good on his persistent threats, successfully cashing in his WWE Championship opportunity on a vulnerable Randy Orton to capture the most prestigious prize in sports-entertainment. With a Skull-Crushing Finale on WWE's Apex Predator, The Miz ushered in The Era of Awesome. Appearance The Miz has two available attires in ''WWE All Stars. As the default attire, The Miz uses his customized "Be Miz" red tights in which he broke out as a bonafide main eventer, winning the WWE Championship in 2010. Miz also has one alternate attire that he wore when he tag teamed and videoblogged The Dirt Sheet with John Morrison during his time in ECW from 2007 to 2009. The attire can be unlocked by completing any Path of Champions as The Miz. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery The Miz entrance.jpg|The Miz with signature taunt during entrance. External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/miz WWE All Stars - The Miz bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:The Grappler Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:Unlockable characters Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions